The field of this invention relates to a digital camera and more specifically a digital camera that uses a global positioning system (GPS) and a device to determine direction to help name the images.
Digital cameras create a large number of files. These files can be audio files, thumbnails or full digital images. Currently these files are named based on a default name given by the camera manufacture, for example DSC00001.jpg. Most digital cameras today can store a large number of these images. After taking pictures the user is presented with a list of these files with names that have no meaning to the user, for example DSC00001.jpg, DSC00002.jpg, DSC00003.jpg, DSC00004.jpg etc. When the user wants to share, print, or display a particular image, the user has to open and look at each file until the desired image is located.
Some cameras allow the user to rename the file but with the limited user interface available on most digital cameras, renaming the file is difficult and time consuming.
There is a need for a digital imaging system that can name the image files with a name that can help the user locate and organize the images that have been captured.
A GPS and compass enhanced digital imaging device can improve the naming and retrieval of image files. The names of the files created by the digital imaging device would be based, in part, on the name of the location and the direction the camera was facing when the file was created.